A Whole Lot Mixed Into One
by MaybeEventually
Summary: Jenny is jealous about Brad's new girlfriend. What will she do though now that she's turned into a temoporary human...and what will she do to remain human?


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters n da plot is also not really mine

I got some from Pinocchio, Cinderella I guess, maybe not Cinderella and more peter pan? Also it was inspired by Sinful Cupid! (or Linda as she likes to be called, since I read her bio thingy lol)...actually possibly Little Mermaid is in this too.

This is also my first time writing a MLAATR fic. The only stories I've written are for The Outsiders and their slash. Also I don't really even watch the show and hate it when she fights crime, so there's no fightin' crime, and if im missing characters or get characters names wrong...you'll know why.

P.S I suck at stories, and punctuation...so don't flame me, cause I have dangerously low self-esteem.

5   
4   
3   
2   
1

**Jenny's Pov **

There are 3 things that are the worst possible things that can happen to your friends.

(In no particular order)   
1- When a close friend moves away. And I mean moves out of the state or even more horrifying...the country. This has never happened to me though Brad tells me it is horrible. I can't imagine how upset I would feel if he moved.

2- When your friend's parents split up. I saw Brad trying to comfort some guy who was crying about his parents getting a divorce. Lucky I only have one, so I never have to worry about it.

And 3- When your best friend gets a "girlfriend".

It's the worst...only...thing that's ever dramatically happened to me! Not including, obvious events like crime fighting and etc...

Okay, well it's not the worst overall, but it's the worst thing that's come between me and Brad.

He has gotten a girlfriend.

I wasn't sure what one was till he explained it to me and I was happy for him. But then at lunch, he brought her over to sit with us.

Her name was Hayley Higgins. She had long light brown hair and green sparkling eyes. And had the lightest giggle that made Brad smile differently. I've never seen him smile like that, well towards me. When I asked him about it, he said it was because he was in love with Hayley.

Love? I wasn't sure of the emotion and was sure to ask mum when I get home. (a/n: sorry I dunno her name and not sure if she calls her mum?)

But in class they sat in front of me, and all they did was stare at each other and smile that weird goofy smile at each other.

And all day people would say how cute they were. And when I tried talking to Brad he ignored me and wouldn't stop talking about Hayley! He couldn't even listen to my problems for 1 second! It was alll about him and his precious Hayley!

A burning feeling turned my metal hot and I couldn't explain why. I asked mum when I got home and she simply laughed and told me I was experiencing jealousy. Well I hated it!

I also asked mum about the love thing. After she explained it and I think I vaguely got the gist of it, I asked why Brad didn't love me, instead of Hayley.

Mum replied, "because you're his friend. He probably doesn't see you as anything more. And the most obvious and most likely reason is because you're a robot."

"Why is that a problem?" I asked confused, following her around in her lab as she worked on one thing then moved onto the next.

"Well, Jenny," she said taking her glasses off and cleaning them, "he is a human. Humans want other humans. You are a robot. See the problem? And well you can't exactly give what a teen boy wants..."

I looked at her strangely and she smiled slyly, "I'll explain that another day. But you're a robot so you never have to worry about it- thank god."

And she walked away into the shadows, to work on some big machinery in the back. And there I stood alone, confused as ever.

3   
2   
1

I was laying on my bed, casually reading a magazine when I heard the insufferable giggle...

I got up and looked out the window. Brad and Hayley were in his backyard doing something extremely strange?

They were pressed against each other, her arms were around his neck, and there faces were kind of sucking on each other?

Ohmigod! She was trying to suffocate him!

I flew out the window, and towards them with full speed.

I pushed her out the way, and she fell back onto the grass.

I held her on the ground and yelled angrily, "you leave Brad alone!"

She looked at me fearfully, her body was trembling.

Brad pulled me off her.

I stood up and watched him as he helped Hayley up.

He then hugged her, told her something, then walked back over to me.

"Jenny! What's you do that for!" He yelled angrily.

I looked at them both confused, "I thought she was trying to kill you..."

"We were just kissing!" He looked at me as if I was insane.

I tilted my head, "...kissing?"

He rolled his eyes, "just go away."

I looked at him and then at Hayley who was still shaking with fear.

I lowered my head and said softly, "sorry." And I walked away.

3   
2   
1

I wandered the streets for a while and then went through the park. I knew I was meant to be at home right now just in case the alarms went off but I felt too sad.

I was miserable but I don't think it was because of Hayley.

I think it was because I was just a robot. I didn't understand or feel certain things a human can. I can't give Brad what he wants. And he wants to be suffocated...err... I mean kissed.

"Mummy, mummy, look at the robot!" A boy walking with his mum down the pathway pointed at me, grinning.

She just tugged him along and they passed me.

I sighed and went to the playground. I sat on the swings and layed my head against it.

"I wish I was a human," I sighed and closed my eyes.

Then I heard a tiny sound of rustling in the bushes.

I opened my eyes expecting to see a small bird fly out, but instead I saw a yellow glow faintly appear.

I got off the swing and walked slowly towards the bush.

I knelt down next to it and saw the light again, this time it was all glittery.

I opened the bush. And what I saw I couldn't believe.

I small lady was sitting on a branch, fluttering her...wings? She was only the size of a human thumb.

She looked at me shocked and squeaked, flying behind the branch.

"Oh no, I won't hurt you," I insisted.

She looked at me suspiciously.

"My name's Jenny. What's yours?"

She quietly squeaked. "What?" I asked, "I can't hear you?"

In a moment of trust she flew up closer to me and said, "I'm Sparky."

I brought out my hand and she sat on it.

"What are you?" I asked.

She smiled, "a fairy."

My eyes widened, "like from fairytales! Are you going to grant me a wish?!"

"That's genie's, hun," she smiled.

"Oh," I nodded.

Then she sneezed. And sum of the yellowy glitter that sparkled around her flew on me.

I sneezed also.

"Oh, sorry," she said embarrassed.

"It's alright," I shrugged. "Hey, Sparky, wanna come back with me? You can meet my mum and Bra-"I looked down sadly.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

I shrugged, "nothing," I sighed.

"I can't anyway. I'm meeting my brother here." She said.

"Alright," I nodded, "will I see you again though?"

"I guess," she nodded this time, "but you can't tell anyone about me okay?"

I thought it was strange but I nodded in agreement.

3   
2   
1

That morning I woke up...duh...and I went to the bathroom yawning.

I rubbed my eyes and looked in the mirror tiredly.

OHMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I felt my face to see if it were real and not just a dream.

I had long blonde honey like hair and brown eyes. (sorry I think her looks were also inspired from one of Linda's stories. It was a really great idea and I couldn't imagine her any other way.)

My eye twitched slightly and my jaw fell.

I leaned close to the mirror, my actual heart beating faster...

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I got dressed quickly in some clothes then went screaming to my mum my new found joy.

5   
4   
3   
2   
1

Kay, that's it. Hope you liked it! I'll probably write another chapter soon.


End file.
